Gluttony
by katkah
Summary: Lived her whole human life in a cellar, until she got a guest of her kind... The fifth of seven sins, immortals.


To start off, I don't have much to tell from my life. It wasn't interesting, and not even a bit adventurous.

It wasn't a happy one, but not sad either, it was… hollow. Blank. Nothing. But I knew nothing more.

I was born in a small, dark and cold place, where I lived most of my life.

Well, that wasn't much – fifteen years of turture…

My mother was dead then… or maybe not. I'm not sure. I never met her. She just left me there, in the cellar of a castle, right under the kitchens.

Where it was? I don't know. But I remember that some time of year it was hot outside, and near the windows of the cellar there was a olive tree. Sometimes olives would fall into the cellars through a small window and I ate them… but I never had enough. To tell the truth, I never had enough of _anything_.

The cook which took care of me…or, well, which kept me alive for that matter, as the only one, was a old man around 50 when I was three, had huge problems with hiding me. I asked why he did it, cried, plied to let me out, but he didn't.

Just when I was seven he brought a mirror down and showed me to myself.

I looked at all means strange. Or… my eyes did. They were a light,… creamy- like color.

But I didn't look at all healty, either. I was pale and skiny, my light hair falling down like some sort of ropes.

,,See? That's why I can't let you out – you look like a monster!"

Since then I stopped trying to convince him, but deep inside I knew I wanted to go out badly. I didn't know how, but somehow…

When I was twelve, I had a unexpected visit, which made my life turn upside down. Not really beside me, but through the window.

I heard noise outside one day, in the evening. I was just eating lucnh, but I curiously stepped up on my bed and looked out. My ears, nose and taste was great, so I heard that some people chased someone.

He ran beside me as the first, sticking a hand through the window. It was a small bag.

,,Please keep this for me," he pleaded, panting, then ran away again.

I remember how I stared into his eyes, absolutely amazed, even if a second or two. They were so extraordinary. I never saw anything alike… maybe except for my own.

I didn't knew what color they were – probably because I never seen fire before.

I felt like _drowning_ in them, though.

I've been dissappointed when he left, but not for long – at night, he came back.

,,Thanks for the cooperation," he smiled, when taking his bag back. ,,I won't forget it. What's your name?"

I stayed quiet, and stared on him.

,,Name…?"

,,Well, what do they call you?"

,,I don't know."

,,You don't have one?" he titled head to the side curiously.

,,I guess… not."

,,Pretty bad. Well, you need one then!"

,,Will _you_ give me one?" I asked cheerfully.

,,Yes, but you need to pick one!" he laughed.

I wondered. I learned a lot from the street, but not even one that would fit me.

I frowned.

,,Tell me yours first, then I'll decide," I pointed on him.

He thought for a while.

,,I don't have a real one, either."

,,What can I call you then?"

Another hesitation.

,,You can call me Wrath, dear."

I felt my heart jump suddenly. Nobody else ever called me ,dear' before, or ever been kind to me.

I winked and stand up on my feet more.

,,I guess…" I wondered. ,,based on my tastes… that will be Gluttony then."

He suddenly held his breath for a while, studying my eyes.

,,Anything wrong?"

,,No…" he shaked head, then smiled.

,,I got to go, they're waiting for me."

,,Wait! Will you come again?"

,,Of course," he said casually, then leaned down and placed a light kiss on my forehead.

I totally remember, how it burned.

He did come again. He came all the time for three years.

I somehow felt that I know him from somewhere… or maybe it was only the closeness we had, like two of the same race.

Then a bad thing happened to me.

When I had a day before my sixteenth birthday, I died of shock.

Seriously. You ask, what could cause such a shock? I don't want to talk about it, my response. I'll just say that I finally managed to run away from the cellar.

It was night, and I found one small passage where I curled and shaked from the cold and dense rain that was falling on my head.

I wanted to _die_ immediately.

I heard footsteps, and looked up.

,,I can grant you that wish," it said.

I winked.

,,Who are you?"

,,Aetheria," the girl smiled. I nticed her hair – they were light purple, almost silver, so her eyes. Such coldness flew from them that I shivered even more. I knew at that moment this creature is _mercyless_.

,,It means ,celestial'," someone else growled.

To get it short, a fight broke up beside me, and it was quite a one. It woke up at least half of the city I bet. To again get it short, it ended with Aetheria flying up on the roof and somewhere gone with hissing that made me shiver for the third time.

,,You okay?"

I knew who it was. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.

,,I guess," I said with a tone as if I forgot how to use my own voice.

He touched my neck, rubbing it, trying, if I'm alright.

,,You're dead," he finally stated with obvious joy.

For some reason it didn't startle me, and I managed a weak smile.

,,Am I?"

,,You're one of us now… Come on. Get up. You don't want to sit here all night, do you?" he grinned playfully, even though he had several injuries from Aetheria, mostly scratched and bruises. He helped me up, and held me for a while until I got on my feet.

,,What was that… thing?" I asked pointing up.

,,We _are_ immortal," he sighed. ,,but not invincible. It was a celestial beast, a thing that can pretty much kill us for the second time, if she tries hard enough."

,,Nothing else?"

,,Nothing else."

He pulled me to the side across the rain.

,,Two left," I suddenly stated.

,,That's true," he smiled. ,, do you know who?"

I thought for a while.

,,,…Greed?"

,,Mhm," he nodded. ,,might be."

I'll never forget, how I now enjoyed the rain pouring on my face, washing away the last bits of mortality that were left in me. It was the first time in my life I got so wet, and I loved it.

Also, although once dead, I never felt so alive before.


End file.
